Dragon
Dragons are reptilian winged creatures in Club Penguin. Dragons are famously enemies of knights and in Club Penguin players pretending to be dragons often try to kidnap princesses. Despite this, a blue dragon helped a princess, a silver knight, and a court jester find treasure in a story in the Club Penguin Times. They are mostly commonly seen during the Medieval Parties. Dragons are usually known to strike or be seen during these events. At the Medieval Party 2008, a robotic dragon was at the mine for penguins to control with the Switchbox 3000. Many quests were made during these parties to destroy the dragons, usually underground near lava. A very similar creature is a Hydra, which may be based on the Hydra from Greek mythology. They are like dragons, but without wings and they have 3-9 heads when born and can grow two more if one is chopped off. They may be distantly related to dragons. A Hydra was defeated during Ye Knights Quest 3. At the Medieval Party 2012, the dragon king Scorn returned to Club Penguin to plot revenge on the kingdom. At Medieval Party 2013, you could use potions to transform into a Dragon Puffle and Ultimate Mega Dragon. Appearance All dragons are reptilian creatures with two wings with two arms and legs, and two very long sharp teeth and big eyes. The dragon's head has several horns and fringes. All of the dragons have forked tongues, but the red and green dragons' tongues are red, while the blue and purple dragons have blue tongues. Dragon Puffle A Dragon Puffle was spotted in a Club Penguin Magazine. A dragon puffle also appeared on Club Penguin's YouTube banner for the Medieval Party 2013. Later the blue and green dragon puffle transformations appeared at the Medieval Party 2013. Trivia *An inflatable dragon once appeared as a furniture item. *At the Club Penguin Merchandise, they sell plush penguins, and one of them is a green dragon. It is in Series 2, and Series 6. *A dragon image was seen at the Dojo during the Dojo Grand Opening (This was a Chinese Dragon design). *A dragon appears as a power card in Card-Jitsu. It roars at the opponent to scare them away. *During April Fools' Party 2009 at the Forest there was a sleeping dragon made out of boxes that snored and wriggled its body when your mouse passed over it. Gallery Penguin Style May 2009 8.png|A Blue Dragon Costume Green Dragon Costume ingame.PNG|A penguin wearing a Dragon Costume Dragon mummys.PNG|A red dragon during the Medieval Party 2008 Greendragon.jpg|A penguin pretending to be a green dragon Purple Dragon Player Card.png|A Purple Dragon Costume on a penguin Screenshot 1248.png|A dragon sighting before the Medieval Party 2012 Scorn.png|Scorn the Dragon King Igloo Catalog May 2012 cover penguin.png|A penguin wearing a Dragon Costume Wizard and Dragon Puffles.jpg|Dragon puffles spotted on Club Penguin's YouTube banner for the Medieval Party 2013 Ult. Mega Dragon 2.png|The Ultimate Mega Dragon at the Medieval Party 2013 See also *Knights *Knight's Quest *Box Monster *Medieval Party 2008 *Medieval Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2011 *Hydra *Dragon Puffle Category:Creatures